Some Things Aren't Right
by DrendeSalkash
Summary: This was something Robin never wanted to see. It broke his heart just to see it, to hear it shattered those pieces. Raven was curled up in the fetal position, leaned up against the cabinet in the bathroom. The worst part? She was crying. And he had no idea what to do...


So yeah, here's a story from the seemingly ever reclusive me. Hopefully soon I'll get around to finishing my only unfinished story, but I wouldn't count on anything anytime soon.

Disclaimer: I won nothing in this story, except maybe the dialogue. Which even I'm not sure about lol.

For Moriko, so you'll always know that even if we don't talk for what may seem like ages, you'll always be like my sister that I'll always care for

* * *

This was something Robin never wanted to see. It broke his heart just to see it, to hear it shattered those pieces. Raven was curled up in the fetal position, leaned up against the cabinet in the bathroom. The worst part? She was crying. And he had no idea what to do...

* * *

"You must come over and do the 'hanging out'" Starfire said over the phone. Robin smirked, though no one could see it. Truth was, he was already on his way. He and Star had been talking on the phone for almost twenty minutes now, and he had left fifteen minutes ago. He had stopped at a local convenient store and picked up a six pack of Green Apple Smirnoff so the girls would have something to drink, even though Raven was still underage.

He also had a bottle of Wild Turkey stashed under the seat of his car. He had opted out of taking the bike for safety reasons, the hidden bottle being one of them.

"Alright Star, I'll come over and chill with you two just as soon as I get a shower," he lied. He was only about five minutes away so he hoped to surprise them.

"Glorious! I shall see you soon."

"Alright. Bye Star," he said and hung up. He had five minutes to think now, about everything. Of course he was going there to have fun with two of his favorite women in the whole world, but not everything had been smooth lately.

_**FLASHBACK**_

It started with him and Starfire. Before they had even left Tokyo he and Star had made it official and became boyfriend and girlfriend. He was happy, she was happy. Everyone was happy. Even Raven. Her and Beast Boy actually came out and told everyone they had been dating for a few months in secret. Starfire had known, being Raven's best friend and all, and as shocked as the other two had been at the news they were still happy for the two. It seemed nothing could go wrong. And for a year nothing did. All good things must come to an end though.

Cyborg had decided to leave the Titans and become a member of the Justice League, and so all the Titan members decided it was time to move on. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven all decided to stay in Jump City however they let a new team of Titans take over their duties. They still helped out occasionally when the need arose, but mostly they just decided to live normal lives for awhile. Beast Boy moved into a house apartment with Raven; Robin and Starfire moved into separate apartments not too far from them. Whenever they hung out, it was always at Raven and Beast Boy's though. A couple of months after the move, Starfire broke up with Robin. It wasn't an easy decision she made, for she loved him dearly, but she felt that it was the right thing to do. Robin was never one to be down for long, as there was always more life to experience and though he hadn't quite moved on he was at least comfortable around her. After all, they were friends before they ever became a couple, and he would never give up that friendship. Not long after their break up did they get the news. The Doom Patrol had also been disbanded. The news came in the form of Mento showing up Raven and Beast Boy's doorstep. He moved in with them the next day. And that was the turning point for Raven and Beast Boy's relationship. Beast Boy started spending more time with Mento than he did Raven, so much so that not long after his twenty-first birthday he spent the entire day with Mento talking and drinking. So drunk was he that by the end of the night, he had left Raven in tears with his actions. It was only a few months after that that Beast Boy moved out into an apartment with Mento, his relationship with Raven over.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Robin had barely thought about Beast Boy's move when he had pulled into the driveway. Getting out with the bags in his hand, he was greeted by Starfire's hug before he even reached the door.

"I thought you were not going to be here for another twenty minutes," Raven smirked at the Boy Wonder before giving him a hug as well.

"I have my ways," he said. He held up the Smirnoff, "look what I got."

"Hooray, it is the green apple flavored ones!" Star said before taking the bag from him. They moved inside before Raven commented on his other bag.

"And what pray tell is in that one?"

Robin removed the bottle of liquor from the brown bag and set it down on the table. He then pulled out four shot glasses. "Something for those that really want to get sloshed."

Raven cocked her eyebrow up when she noticed the shot glasses. "Seriously Robin, you have Ninja Turtle shot glasses?"

Robin ran his hand thru his hair and laughed. "Yeah. What can I say, I'm a fan."

"I have watched this show Ninja Turtles, and the movies. Please may I use the Leonardo glass?" Star asked. Pulling out the glasses, he handed the girls one

each before taking and opening the liquor. Pouring enough for a shot into each, they took their glasses.

"To friends and a good night," Robin said cheerfully in a toast. The girls clinked their glasses to his, and together they all drained them down quickly. Starfire passed out a bottle of the Smirnoff to each and they drank slowly, savoring the taste.

"So what's first for tonight?" Robin asked. The girls just smirked at him before Starfire snatched him by the wrist and drug him to the bedroom.

* * *

"Is it my turn once more?" Starfire asked. She looked at Robin and Raven, sweat dripping down their faces.

"Yeah Star, it's your turn. I'm wore out, so after this we'll do something else," Robin replied as he moved towards the bed.

"Glorious!" she said, moving next to Raven.

"Alright. Left hand green," Robin said as the spinner stopped. It been two hours since they started playing twister, and the best Robin had done was tie one game against Raven, his pride as an acrobat and gymnast wounded.

Ten minutes later and the last game ended, another tie between the two flexible women. Two hours of this and Robin had covertly gotten quite a few pictures of them in some interesting positions. 'For blackmail purposes,' he quietly thought to himself, though he knew he'd never blackmail them.

While they put away the game, Robin hopped on Starfire's laptop and started looking for music. They had decided some time ago that they would dance, though he was not sure what to pick. He personally liked Rock and Metal, though you don't really dance to either so much as thrash around violently. They had also consumed a bit more alcohol, all three to the point of buzzed.

"What you girls want to listen to first?" he called out loud.

Raven raised another shot to her mouth before quickly draining it down. A sour look came across her features, but left just as quickly as it had appeared. "Anything with a decent beat to it will do fine," she replied.

He found a techno song that wasn't too fast on the beat and played it. Pouring himself another shot, he drained it as the opening beats kicked in. Grabbing Raven and moving to a clear spot, they began to dance.

'Who would have thought that Raven was a good dancer, and that Starfire would be the shy one on the dance floor?' Robin thought to himself.

Starfire was indeed a shy dancer. While she liked dancing, she didn't like dancing in public. She barely even liked dancing in front of Robin. Raven was the only other one who knew Starfire could dance really well. Raven was the better of the two. Raven, though normally a private person, really enjoyed dancing. She could just feel the rythm, deep in her soul, and her body moved in accordance with what her soul wished.

Somehow they had managed to talk Starfire into actually dancing. Robin admired Starfire's dancing. While not as good as Raven's, Starfire's held some quality the interested him more. He liked watching her dance, her body move. 'And what a body it is,' he thought to himself.

While he could admit that he still liked Starfire, and how she moved, he could also admit the he and Raven were better dance partners than her. They could move together like it was born within them to. They just had this connection while dancing that he and Star did not. 'It may be because Star is a shyer while dancing and Raven isn't,' he thought as he kept moving in time to the next song.

They danced happily though, all three together in a weird shuffling sort of dance, for the next few. A slow song appeared and Robin, while appreciating Raven's offer to dance, felt he needed to dance with Star. So he did, though she rather unwillingly. Eventually though she relaxed more and fell into it, letting him hold her while dancing. When the song ended thy heard a thump and looked over towards Raven, who had fallen onto her butt.

"Oops," she said and chuckled. Robin and Starfire cracked smiles and helped their friend up, chuckling with her at her mishap.

"Guess you need to lay off the drinks for a little bit," Robin said as they helped her to the bed.

"One more drink and I'll stop," she said. "As a toast to a great night."

Not one to turn down a toast, Robin grabbed the shot glasses and bottle, lining them up.

"I do not wish to have the one more shot," Star said, declining the glass Robin offered. "I shall instead toast using the green apple, yes?"

"Ok Star," Robin said. Handing Raven her glass, Robin took his and Star's shot glasses. "To us!" he exclaimed, and drank the shots quickly. "Whoo! Now that'll wake you up in a hurry!"

Starfire laughed at his joke, and Raven smiled before her face turned greenish. "I need to get to the bathroom now," she said as she tried to stand up, but staggered and almost fell back over. Robin, seeing what was about to happen, held her up and quickly helped her to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet before she released the contents of her stomach. Robin held her hair out of the way while she retched, careful not to watch lest he himself feel the urge. Starfire watched as her best friend purged herself of the intoxicants into the porcelain bowl.

"Will she be ok?" Star asked, concern apparent in her voice.

"Yeah. This happens when someone normally drinks more than they should. You remember me telling you about Beast Boy a few months ago? Same thing," he replied. He rubbed Raven's back softly as she retched again.

"Oh," Starfire said She looked confused. "Is there anything I may do to help?"

"Yeah. Could you get a couple of slices of bread from the pantry? It may not taste good to her, and possibly be hard to get down, but it'll help soak up some of the alcohol left in her system," he said. Raven had at this point been reduced to dry heaving, her stomach empty. Starfire wasted no time in getting the bread and even a glass of water.

"Thanks Star," he said as he raised Raven's head away from the bowl. 'She looks miserable,' he thought 'but who wouldn't after all that throwing up." He broke the bread into bite sized pieces, and after some trouble managed to get her to chew it. He gave her a sip of water to help with getting it down. A few more pieces managed to get eaten shortly after.

"I'm fine you guys, you don't have to baby me," Raven slurred. Robin saw her talking was at least a sign of her recovering some.

"We know we don't have to, but we're going to anyways," he replied cheekily. "Now come on, let's get you laid down on your bed so you can rest." He tried to pick her up but she struggled against him.

"No, stop! Ugh, my head's spinning and when you try to move me I feel like throwing up again," she said. "Just...just gimme a few minutes to clear my head, ok?"

He leaned her against the cabinet so she wouldn't fall over and stood up. "Ok," he said. "But I'm going to make sure you get some rest soon either way."

She waved her hand at him, gesturing him to go. He exited, went back to the room, and grabbed a blanket. Draping it around her shoulders, he left again, this time with Star in tow.

"Will she be the OK?" she asked him, worried.

"Yeah. She just needs to clear her head before we move her or it might upset her stomach more," he explained, sitting down on the bed. Star sat next to him and leaned against him.

"I am worried for her," she said finally, after moments of silence. "She has been not herself lately. Not since before her and Beast Boy did the breaking up."

"Break ups can be hard on people," Robin said.

"No. I mean before they broke up. She has been more depressed since before," she explained. "She did not tell me why when I asked it of her."

"Well Star, some things people just want to keep to themselves. If it's for us to know, then she'll tell us." With that he stood up to go check on Raven.

When he got there, it nearly made him worry. She had thrown the blanket off her shoulders and was slowly rocking back and forth mumbling. He couldn't make out what she was mumbling, but when he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her and ask why, he blanched. Her skin was ice cold! He quickly grabbed the blanket and tried to put it back around her, but she merely shrugged it off again.

"Damn it Raven, you don't want to freeze to death do you?" he asked as he tried once again to put the blanket around her. "Go away!" she yelled as he successfully got the blanket around her.

"No Raven, I'm not going to leave you alone. You're starting to scare Star and me," he said bluntly.

"I just want to be left alone right now," she mumbled to him. He sighed in exasperation and went to fetch Star.

"She's being difficult in there Star. Maybe a few more minutes alone?" Star nodded her head and laid down, wrapping up in Raven's blankets.

"I am tired Robin, but I do not wish to sleep. I am too worried about Raven," she said sleepily. Robin brushed a few locks of her hair away from her face gently.

"Don't worry Star. I'll stay up and watch her. You just rest and I'll make sure she gets into bed soon, ok?" he said to her reassuringly. She nodded and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. After watching her for a few minutes, Robin was satisfied that she had indeed fallen asleep, although a rather fitful sleep if he were to judge. He went back to check on Raven. He almost broke when he saw her.

This was something Robin never wanted to see. It broke his heart just to see it; to hear it shattered those pieces. Raven was curled up in the fetal position, leaned up against the cabinet in the bathroom. The worst part? She was crying. Between those sobs he could make out her speaking, softly yet harshly to herself.

"I'm a monster. I deserve to die. I'm a monster. I deserve to die," she said over and over again. He had no idea why, nor did he want to. All he wanted was to comfort her.

"Shh, Raven. You're not a monster, and you don't deserve to die," he said sitting her up. She had tossed the blanket again, her skin colder now than before. Robin was scared. Truly scared this time. He knew she'd just toss the blanket again, so instead he wrapped his arms around her and just held her, his chest pressing into her back. He hoped he could warm her up, hoped his body heat was enough to help. She continued to cry and mutter her death mantra to herself, his arms wrapped around her and holder her. He couldn't take it. Here was one of his loved ones, wishing death upon herself, and the best he could do was hold her, keep her warm so she wouldn't freeze to death. Something inside of him broke, and a few tears slid down his cheeks and into her hair as he cried for her.

For what seemed like hours they stayed like that, him cradling her to comfort, to warm, and her, sobbing and muttering that she deserved to die. He noticed though that she wasn't as resistant as before however, and carefully he guided her to her feet and towards the bed. Starfire, awake now out of concern, saw her dearest friend and assisted her into the warm covers of the bed. Robin sat down and stroked her hair, comforting as best he could. And so Raven's eyes closed, still full of her tears. No longer whispering and muttering to herself about her own death, she fell into a deep sleep with Starfire curled next to her and Robin watching both, sleep a long way coming to him.

* * *

Robin woke up suddenly, alert and aware like he had been asleep for days. Sitting up and looking around, he noticed he had somehow ended up sleeping between both girls. Pulling the covers back, he checked Raven, settling his mind when he felt her warm skin. Her face was still tear stained, but it no longer looked as pained as just a few short hours ago. For this he was glad as she did not deserve any more pain in her life. Shuffling out from between the girls, he moved to the foot of the bed to curl up and try to sleep again. He was not the only one awake though.

"You do not have to move Robin," Starfire said sleepily.

"I know, but I wanted you two to be more comfortable," he replied.

"It was most comfortable to be the snuggled up with you," she said turning over to face him better.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to risk Raven's wrath for when she woke up and saw me laying in her bed next to her. You know how she can be," he said laughing quietly. She replied, laughing softly also.

"Yes. She would, as you would say, 'break the ribs'."

"And that's just to start with," he chuckled. He sighed, and looked over to his dark friend. "I just wish I knew what the problem was so I could help out," he said sadly.

"Though I know what it is, I may not tell you for it is not my place. Perhaps she will tell you one day," she told him, reaching out and squeezing his hand gently. He squeezed back.

"I just want to know she's going to be ok. I love her to death, and she's like the sister I never had. I'd do anything for her, just as I would you or the guys. But it doesn't matter if she tells me or not, cause I'm still going to be here," he said, his voice full of emotions and resolve.

"It is the same feelings for me," Starfire said ever so softly. She yawned, pulling the covers up more to snuggle in. Robin leaned over and kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodnight Star," he said before laying down himself and closing his eyes.

"You too, Robin," she replied, her eyes closing and sleep almost immediately taking her.

A few minutes later, Raven sat up. She leaned over kissing first Star and then Robin on their cheeks. "I love you two as well," she whispered quietly before turning over and snuggling deep back into the covers. He whispered her final words of the night before sleep took her again.

"Maybe I'll only just crack his ribs..."

* * *

A/N: So I hope you people like this. Personally, it doesn't matter cause it gets my message across. I just hope that it doesn't blow up in my face lol. Thanks for reading it. Review, like, favorite, do whatever you feel is necessary for you to do when you've reached this point


End file.
